Ambush
by CrazyMuffin01
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi are attacked. Then Cloud shows up. And nobody has any idea what the hell is going on.
1. Chapter 1

"Why the hell are we out _here?_"

"Shut up Kairi," Riku said.

Riku's been acting strange lately, Sora thought. He hasn't been eating, and I'm pretty sure I saw him steal my left sock. Then, just this morning, he burst in and yelled at me, saying we had to leave as soon as possible.

"Kairi, take two steps to the left."

"Riku what are you talk-"

"NOW!"

As Kairi took her second step, a silver blade flew by her ear.

"What the hell!" Kairi yelled.

"They're here," Riku said.

"Who's here?" Sora said.

"You'll see."

What the hell is going on, Sora thought.

"Sora, take this," he said and tossed a rifle to Sora.

"What the hell?" Sora said.

Riku pulled out a sniper and began to take aim.

"Kairi, where are you going?" Sora yelled as Kairi began to run.

"I'm getting the hell out of here," she said.

"No god damn it. We need to stay where we are," Riku yelled, "Get down! Now!"

A gun went off, the bullet flying past Sora's head.

"Damn," Riku yelled.

He took aim again and fired.

"They're coming. Don't just stand there. You've got a rifle, use it." Riku said, growing impatient.

"OK," Sora said, confused.

He took aim, then realized he couldn't see a god damned thing.

"Son of a bitch."

A man who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere began to run towards them. Sora aimed his rifle at the man, not recognizing who he was until he was a few feet in front of him.

"Cloud?"

"Hey Sora," Cloud said in an unusually calm manner.

"When did you get here?" Riku asked.

"Couple minutes ago," Cloud said simply, "Heard gunfire, had to come check it out," he said, still unusually calm.

"You ready for a fight, then?" Riku asked.

"Damn right."

At that, Riku's sniper transformed into a keyblade.

"Let's go then," he said.

"Sora. Kairi. Find cover. Don't move from it," Cloud said.

"I'm not gonna-" Kairi began.

"Kairi," Sora interrupted, "Just do it. We have no idea what's going on, if we don't get to cover, we'll be killed."

Kairi opened her mouth like she was going to say something, then closed it again.

"Fine," she said.

"Alright. Go now," Riku said.

"Right," Sora said.

Kairi noticed Sora was starting to act strange as well. Did he know what was happening? No, he couldn't, he was too much of an idiot.

They began to look for cover.

"Right then," Riku said, "Shall we get started?"

"Bet I can get more of 'em than you," Cloud said.

"Doubt it."


	2. Chapter 2

Riku and Cloud began to run towards the sounds of gunfire, taking out several groups of the men who ambushed them.

"Damn," Cloud said, "There's more of these guys than I thought."

"That just means I'm gonna take out more of them than you," Riku said.

They heard gunfire back in the direction of Sora and Kairi.

"Aw crap," Riku said.

"Go," Cloud said, "I can take these guys out on my own."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I can handle it."

"Good luck," Riku said.

"You too."

Riku started to run back to where he heard the gunfire a moment before.

"Riku," Sora yelled.

"Sora," Riku yelled back.

"Kairi got hit."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"She ran out from cover and got hit."

Stupid bitch, Riku thought.

"Is she still alive?"

"I think so, but she won't last if we leave her like this."

"Take care of her. I'll cover you," Riku said as he pulled out his sniper.

Riku took aim as Sora got to work trying to save Kairi.

"There's a lot of 'em. It'd be damn helpful if you could work quickly."

"I'm doing the best I can," Sora said.

Riku took out the attackers until his sniper ran out of ammo.

"Damn it," he yelled,"Sora you almost done?"

"Almost," Sora said.

Riku was out of options. He pulled out a pistol but knew it was no good. There were too many of them. Suddenly, one of the attackers dropped dead. Then two, then three.

"Cloud," Riku yelled.

"How's it going?"

"That has to be the best freaking timing ever," Riku said.

"I still gotta beat 'em," Cloud said.

"I guess you're right."

Riku began firing his pistol again, and after a few minutes he and Cloud had defeated all of them.

"Well that's taken care of," Cloud said.

"How's Kairi?" Riku asked.

"She'll live." Sora replied.

"Good," Riku said.

"But who ambushed us?" Cloud asked.

"I have an idea, but I can't know for sure," Riku said.


	3. Chapter 3

"You feeling better, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Yeah."

It was a day after the ambush. Riku invited them over to figure out what had happened.

"Maybe it was Organization XIII" Sora said.

"There was a lot more than thirteen people, Sora," Riku replied.

"Oh, right."

"Whoever it was, I doubt it was the last time we'll see them," Cloud said.

Cloud had been leaning against a bookshelf in the corner for the past five minutes, not saying a word.

"Next time we see them, we've gotta be more prepared, especially Kairi. We almost died yesterday and it was only good timing and dumb luck that saved us."

"Cloud's right. That was a really close call, and we can't afford for something like that to happen again." Riku said.

"So what should we do?" Kairi asked.

"Whatever we can do," Cloud said.

"Should we tell King Mickey about the ambush?" Sora asked.

"Definitely," Riku answered, "And soon."

"Sora," Cloud said, "Tell Donald and Goofy to report it to King Mickey."

"Right," said Sora.

He got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Kairi said, "I'll go with you."

"You can't, you're hurt bad," Riku said.

"Yeah, but we almost died when all four of us were there. If Sora gets ambushed again while he's alone, he won't stand a chance."

"That's a good point. But you still shouldn't go. Let your injuries heal. I'll go with Sora," Riku said.

"Fine," said Kairi, "You go."

"Alright. Sora," Riku said.

"Right."

Sora and Riku left the room.

"Donald and Goofy are just down the street, you know," Sora said.

"You know Kairi. She said you shouldn't go alone and she won't settle for anything less," Riku said.

"I guess you're right," Sora said.

They arrived at Donald and Goofy's and rang the doorbell, but no one answered.

"Are they home?" Sora asked.

"They should be," said Riku, "Ring it again."

Sora rang the doorbell again and Goofy answered.

"Gwarsh, well hiya fellas," Goofy said in is usual cheery voice.

"Hi Goofy," Sora said.

"Goofy, who's here?" Donald called.

"Sora and Riku," Goofy yelled.

"Hi Donald," said Riku.

"So how come you guys are here?" Donald asked.

"We need you guys to send a report to King Mickey," Riku said.

"King Mickey?" Goofy repeated.

"Right," said Sora.

"We were ambushed yesterday. We don't know who it was but we figured we should tell him."

"Okay!" Goofy said, excitedly, "You can count on us!"

"Yep," Donald said.

"Thanks guys," Sora said.

"Okay, bye," Donald said.

"See you guys," said Riku.

They started walking away.

"I guess that's it then," Sora said.

"Yeah, let's get back to my house," Riku said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora and Riku walked back into Riku's house.

"Hey!" Sora yelled, "We're back."

"Hey guys," Cloud said.

"Donald and Goofy should be heading out now to report to King Mickey,"

"Good," Cloud said, "It shouldn't take long for them to get back."

As Cloud finished his sentence, they heard a loud crash outside.

"What the hell?" Riku said.

They went outside to see Donald and Goofy laying on the ground outside a crashed gummi ship.

"We were attacked!" Donald yelled.

"Damn," Cloud said, "They were a step ahead of us."

"Did you see who attacked you?" Sora asked.

"Nope," Goofy said.

Kairi appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell was that crash?"

"Donald and Goofy were attacked," Cloud said.

God Kairi pisses me off, Riku thought to himself.

"We should get them inside," Sora said.

"Sora's right," Cloud said, "Come on guys."

When they got back inside and treated Donald and Goofy's injuries, they began to talk.

"I wonder how they knew about Donald and Goofy," Riku thought out loud.

"That's not the key issue right now," Cloud said, "We've still got to tell King Mickey about the ambush."

"I already know," a voice said.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and King Mickey appeared in front of them.

"Damn," Riku said, "If you already knew, we wouldn't have had to send Donald and Goofy, and they wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"No, Riku," Mickey said, "I didn't know until after they were hurt. I would never put them in harm's way for no reason."

"Oh," Riku said, "Right."

"Do you know who attacked them then?" Sora asked.

" I do," Mickey said, "And I know where we can find them."  
>"Great," Sora said, "Let's go!"<p>

"We can't," Riku said, "Kairi, Donald and Goofy are still hurt."

"I'm fine," Donald said, "I can take care of them for you."

"Alright then," Cloud said, "Take us there."


End file.
